oorahpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Diesel Mondini
"Adolf Gunter? He's in the German Alps, son!" -Diesel to his son, Colin Cole "What I'm trying to say, son, is there will always be a tomorrow." -Diesel to Colin About Diesel Mondini is the father of Colin Colin Mondini, and a recurring character in Maverick Season 1. In Colin Cole's times of need, Diesel is found as an inspiration. Even after his apparent death in Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins, Diesel inspires his son to do what is necessary to finish the mission. Timeline A timeline of Diesel's life. Pre-Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Colin Mondini I was born in Alaska in the late 1950s. Nothing is known about his parents, but he had a younger brother, Salvatore. When they were teens, Colin and Sal were relocated to Southeastern Texas where they met a boy their age known as Rexbo. Together, Colin, Sal, and Rexbo started a biker gang in Rexbo's hometown. Colin adopted the name "Diesel" and their biker gang was dubbed "Diesel's Angels." The trio that was Diesel's Angels eventually grew, and the gang soon had around two dozen members, but their crimes were limited to petty thefts. In their late teens, Diesel and Sal grew tired of their petty thefts, and decided to rob a gas station. The two Mondinis then convinced a reluctant Rexbo to join them. When they infiltrated the gas and tried to rob the clerk, (who may or may not have been Travis Tuckins) the clerk was reluctant to resign to being robbed and called the police while the foolish would-be robbers were looking away. As soon as the trio heard sirens, they panicked and fled the scene, but in the confusion, Diesel's mask slipped off and the clerk saw his face. Diesel made sure to keep Sal and Rexbo out of trouble, and was the only one who was ever caught by the police. He spent a short amount of time in jail, and felt terrible for putting Diesel's angels in danger. When he got out of jail, he told Sal that he couldn't be a part of the biker gang he helped create anymore. Sal understood, and became the leader of the gang. Diesel left Texas, and went to New York city for a few years. After trying and failing to create a city gang, Diesel enlisted in the army, and was shipped off to Vietnam. In Vietnam, Diesel became a part of a squad that included the man who would go on to be the President of the United States of America, Captain Morgan, and Poseidon Karnage. After an intense battle during which their platoon was ambushed and virtually destroyed, Diesel, the President, Captain Morgan, and Poseidon Karnage escaped, and fought behind enemy lines for the remainder of the war. The four soldiers became legend among the American soldiers in Vietnam, and it was said that they wiped out hundreds of the enemy single-handed. Soldiers reported stumbling upon large enemy bases that had already been cleared out, and graffiti sprayed on the walls that said "Diesel's Angels." After the war, Karnage left to join an elite part of the CIA, but Morgan, Diesel and the future President remained in the same squad together all the way through the Soviet-Afghan war, by which time all three had become Navy SEALs. Late in the war, the three were sent on a covert operation to eliminate a rising young warlord named Bradshaw O'Rourke. The mission did not go as planned. O'Rourke escaped, but not before the future President threw a grenade into a room in O'Rourke's facility. Bradshaw O'Rourke's face was mauled by the President's grenade, and his sister was accidentally killed in the blast as well. Nonetheless, Diesel, Morgan, and the President never went on another mission together, and each went their separate ways; the future President pursued a life in politics, Morgan traveled to Alaska, and Diesel got in touch with his brother Sal. He found out that Diesel's angels had expanded. Diesel returned to Texas, where he rejoined Diesel's Angels, and became a famous daredevil. He eventually found a woman who gave birth to their son, but died during childbirth. Diesel took his infant son, left Diesel's angels, and moved to Louisiana, where he felt that he could give his son a proper upbringing. He named his child Colin Cole Mondini II, but was admittedly a somewhat poor father; he would often go on secret missions that the government requested of him. Even though he had tried to leave the army, his legendary status made him a popular candidate to send on dangerous missions. After years of leaving his son for long periods at a time, Diesel returned from a mission to find Colin II packed and ready to leave. Colin II, now a young man, still loved his father, but thought it was best to leave and move to Alaska to pursue his dream of becoming a state trooper. After that, Diesel stopped going on missions altogether and lived a quiet life for a number of years. Eventually, Diesel was contacted by General Chester Romirez, leader of the Mavericks, the secret branch of the military that was the best of the best. Diesel had only worked with the Mavericks once or twice in the past, and even then the organization was shrouded in secrecy. Chet Romirez said that he had been watching Diesel for a while, and now said that he needed Diesel to travel to a location near to the German Alps to keep an eye out on Adolf Gunter, a corrupt warlord and accomplice to the evil Travis Tuckins, who had recently been reportedly killed by Diesel's son, Colin Cole. Seeing that he could relax, and probably wouldn't have to fight anyone, Diesel accepted the offer. Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Diesel, having spied at a distance on Adolf Gunter's dealings for a short while, was soon found at his hideout by Colin Cole and Colin's friend, Jack Daniels. Surprised to see his own son was now part of the Mavericks, Diesel was delighted. Colin asked Diesel about Adolf Gunter's base, and Diesel told him everything he knew, and Colin and Jack set out. Diesel was then called back to Maverick HQ, where he relaxed for a short while. Episodes 4-5 While resting at Maverick HQ, Diesel became aware of the fact that certain government agents had been sent to arrest Colin, Jack, and himself for attempting to kill the President. Jack arrived at Maverick HQ, and told Diesel to get out of the country before he was found. Jack also planned to hid to avoid capture. Diesel, despite the face that he and Jack never got along, decided to take this information to heart and escape to Cambodia. In Cambodia, Diesel found the village of a friend he knew from his time in Vietnam, and was able to lay low for a while. In a probable hallucination that Colin Cole had after being shot by Travis Tuckins during this time, Diesel appeared, and gave Colin words of comfort. This is an event shrouded in mystery, as it would have been highly improbable that Diesel would have been able to find the secret facility that Colin was being held in. However, it is still possible that Diesel actually did appear to his son. Regardless, eventually, Diesel was found by Jack Daniels after Jack had searched a long time for him. Jack explained that they would not be hunted by the government anymore, and that he needed Diesel to help take out his (Jack's) evil brother, Spencer. Jack and Diesel traveled to the U.S., and Jack left to find Colin, who had been in grave danger. Jack and Colin then returned to Maverick HQ, and Jack then called Diesel, and told him to come to Maverick HQ as well. Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins Once at the HQ, Diesel and Jack briefed Colin on the mission to take out Spencer Daniels. The three of them then traveled to Adolf Gunter's ski resort, where a nuke had apparently gone off, melting all the snow, and also where Spencer was hiding. On the outskirts of the Ski Resort, Diesel, Colin and Jack interrogated a guard, who explained that Travis Tuckins was also at the Ski Resort. After dispatching of the guard, Diesel made a plan: he and Colin would search the area for Tuckins, while Jack would enter the Ski Lodge itself to find Spencer Daniels. The group split up, and Diesel and his son killed a large number of Tuckins' guards in their search for Tuckins himself. After killing all the guards, Diesel and Colin found Tuckins. Unfortunately, Tuckins shot Diesel with a quad-barreled shotgun, and Diesel flew backwards. Mortally, wounded on the ground, Diesel proudly witnessed his son defeat Travis Tuckins in an epic battle. After some final words to Colin, Diesel stood up and walked a final march of victory before collapsing and succumbing to his wounds. Legacy: In death, Diesel Mondini inspired Colin Cole to be the best he could, and Colin would be affected by his death for the rest of his life. Personality and Traits In his childhood, Diesel Mondini was reckless, and often times, careless. By the time he first appears in Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday, however, Diesel had found solace in his life, and became a strong father figure to Colin Cole. He was always there for Colin, to give him inspiration and/or find meaning in life. Diesel's insistence on being a large part in his son's life is probably due to the fact that Diesel saw himself as a very poor father in Colin's youth, and he feels he must make up for it. Although unconfirmed, there are rumors that he had a tattoo of what appeared to be a fallen angel across his chest. Thanks to his spec ops time, Diesel was a great fighter, if a little up there in years. Appearances Diesel is a major recurring character in Maverick: Season 1, and will also have a cameo in the upcoming Reckoning episode, Brothers to the End. * Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday-Supporting role * Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed-Mentioned only * Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins-Major supporting role * Episode 7: Homeland Security-Brief flashback only * Episode 8: Exodus-Flashback/voice-over * Reckoning Season 2 Episode 3: Brothers to the End-Supporting role Trivia * In Episode 3, Diesel is apparently attempting to work on his Harley Davidson motorcycle with a pickax. * A major piece of his story is actually only shown in the credits of Episode 3, where it states that he disappeared to Cambodia.